Ordenanza 329
by gast7
Summary: "Se declara que todo lo mágico ha de prevalecer sobre lo no-mágico"


**Aclaración**: Tantos los personajes como el mundo creado por J. K. Rowling no son de mi propiedad, la historias basadas en ellos son de mi autoria pero hasta allí no más llego.

**Advertencia:** Alto contenido sexual.

**Capítulo 1: Anótese**

Dentro del mundo mágico el Ministerio de la Magia es una institución de alto poder y grandes letras, no sólo por la gran cantidad de grandes magos, archimagos, arzobispos y magos supremos, sino porque es la institución que está más arriba en la escala gubernamental. Pero no siempre fue así, había tiempos en donde ser médico era algo, donde las universidades eran todo un tema y había pruebas de selección con preuniversitarios, créditos con altos intereses y reincorporaciones por gracia… ¡ahhh! los buenos tiempos.

Como decía, el mundo mágico antes no era tan mágico, los tratados de libre comercio con el mundo muggle habían revolucionado a aquel universo. La introducción de reproductores mp3, lavadoras y otras bisuterías, habían devaluado los antiguos objetos de manufactura local, como era el caso del "bardo en la caja" o "los duendecillos come mugre". La introducción de productos y materias primas fueron sólo uno de los cambios, la apertura para las cadenas de farmacias llevo a la quiebra al gremio de Herbolarias, teniendo algunas que embargar hasta sus propias verrugas para pagar los caros fertilizantes minerales, pues los antiguos guanos de Unicornio no correspondían a los tratados interdimensionales para la salud muggle (al parecer, los hábitos carnívoros de los equinos producía un cáncer en la oreja izquierda que podía llegar a producir sordera en el oído derecha).

La introducción de maquinarias de combustión interna y la perforación en busca de petróleo llevó a la muerte a un centenar de jóvenes jugadores de Quidditch, muriendo ya sea asfixiados o enceguecidos estrellándose contra todo, incluso hubo uno que se estrelló contra sí mismo, luego que se partiera por la mitad al toparse con un objeto filoso.

¡Algo debía hacerse!

**Capítulo 2: Fírmese**

Se llamó a reunión del Consejo De a Pares (r.C.D.P), pero no llego nadie. Se llamó entonces a Asamblea General del Consejo de a Pares y Gremios Asociados (A.G.C.P.G.A), pero justo ese día la bencina iba a subir y no llegaron. Desesperados llamaron a una Asamblea General Extraordinaria del Consejo de Pares y Gremios Asociados (A.G.E.C.P.G.A), pero tampoco asistieron, ya que muchos pensaban que se tocaría lo de la reunión anterior y les dio flojera.

Luego de muchas siglas, que cuesta ya ordenarlas y menos escribirlas, se reunieron en un pomposo bar.

Se resolvió que para salvar a la sociedad tal y como la conocían, aunque algunos sociólogos presentes preguntaron si realmente la conocían (debate que tomo muchas cervezas para resolverse) y luego un antropólogo lanzó una encuesta para ver que se seguirían sirviendo, se debía tomar una medida radical, así que con unos tequilazos con orejas de troll y esencia de limón la cosa andaría mejor, anotó el antropólogo en su pequeña libreta.

Y fue durante un acalorado debate, pues el bar no poseía ventanas y la ventilación no servía, que nació la ordenanza 329. La ordenanza dictamina:

_"Se declara que todo lo mágico ha de prevalecer sobre lo no-mágico"_

Los presentes agotados ante tamaño esfuerzo, firmaron y se retiraron muy contentos del local que había cambiado al mundo, ahora sí, mágico para siempre. Pero estaban más contentos de poder respirar aire puro.

**Capítulo 3: Promúlguese**

Cuando uno saca una especie de ley u ordenanza se espera una cascada de reglones y especificaciones diciendo, por ejemplo, qué es mágico y qué no o de qué forma se debía prevalecer una cosa sobre otra.

El primer paso fue de consenso común, todo lo no-mágico debía ser quemado ¿por qué? Pues porque a los seres mágicos les encanta quemar cosas, de hecho es bien visto tener un pirómano en la familia o por último un deshollinador. Se comenzaron a alzar grandes columnas de humo de diferentes colores con todo lo importado del mundo muggle, inclusos algunos muggles.

Cuando la limpieza terminó, el mundo mágico brillaba de magia, pero la ordenanza seguía allí. Se llevaron a cabo quemas sin sentido: se quemaban las sillas de ruedas, los sombreros, los cuadernos, los libros de Rowling, los… bueno se quemaba de todo, sobre todo cuando hacía frío.

En Hogwarts se llegó al extremo, se quemaban compañeros porque sacaban mejores notas que otros, o se intentaba incinerar a los profesores al intentar hacer un examen sorpresa. Fue entonces Dumbledore quien dio la solución: _Todo es mágico, so pena de hoguera_.

Y así no más fue, todo resultaba mágico: los enfermos sanaban por magia, el dinero desaparecía por magia, se pasaban los cursos por magia y un largo etcétera… mágico.

**Capítulo 4: Rectifíquese**

Tanto los Gremios como el Consejo de a Pares se dieron cuenta muy tarde de lo que se había hecho: habían entregado el mundo al Ministerio de Magia, a lo que el Ministerio, muy agradecido, envió a cada uno de los presentes una canasta de frutas… mágicas.

Así pues, se dio el paso de un gobierno Fascista, eran tiempos locos, a un gobierno… pues supongamos que menos Fascista. Y todos fueron mágicamente felices, excepto los miembros de aquel consejo funesto, que yacían muertos en sus casas por obra de unas frutas mágicas envenenadas (mágicamente).


End file.
